1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an output apparatus, an output method, and a program and, more particularly, the present invention relates to an output apparatus, an output method, and a program used by the output apparatus for outputting a moving image.
2. Related Art
A video synthesizing apparatus that generates a trigger indicating importance of a video, calculates image structure using the generated trigger, creates an image used in synthesis of an input image based on a calculation result of the image structure, and synthesizes the input image and the synthesized image into a single image is known as, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-266376 (Patent Document 1).
Through the photographic device described in Patent Document 1, because the image to be synthesized is selected using a trigger that indicates importance of the video, there are problematic cases where trajectory of a person overlaps and becomes difficult to see.